The Slasher
Ability (Unstoppable Force) The Slasher becomes filled with rage and hatred. When engaged in a chase, you can activate this ability to channel Unstoppable Force. While channeling you are slowed, similar to Michael's stalking. When the channel is completed (takes around the same time that Billy's chainsaw does), The Slasher gains a 10% faster movement speed. If a pallet is dropped on The Slasher in this state, the pallet breaks and The Slasher is slightly slowed for 5 seconds afterward. The Slasher can walk through dropped pallets to break them instantly in this state. When the channel is fully charged, the survivors are given an auditory warning (the iconic "ki ki ki ma ma ma" laugh) and The Slasher raises his machete. This state lasts for 60 seconds and after it has been used The Slasher cannot use it again for 30 seconds. "Yes. YES! Kill for mother!" - Pamela Voorhees Perks Undying No matter what obstacle stands in your way, you persist and nothing can stop you. Every time you are stunned by a pallet the next stun you receive has a 10/15/20% chance to be negated. "Camp Crystal Lake is jinxed. ... Did Christy ever tell you ’bout the two kids murdered in ’58? Boy drowning in ’57? Buncha fires. Nobody knows who did any of ’em. In 1962, they was gonna open up ... the water was bad. Christy’ll end up just like his folks, crazy and broke. He’s been up there a year fixin’ up that place. He musta dropped $25,000, and for what? Ask anybody, quit.” - Enos Supernatural Presence You never seem to die, which strikes fear into the survivor's. Survivors in your terror radius suffer an 15/20/25% action speed penalty. “I told the others, they didn’t believe me. You're all doomed. You're all doomed.” - Crazy Ralph No Escape Gain an obsession. Only one obsession is allowed per game. When the exit gates are opened, all attacks against the obsession are instant downs. When the obsession is sacrificed or killed, all survivors gain the Exhausted Status for 30/60/90 seconds and the Exit Gates close (But they can be reopened). If the obsession is killed before the exit gates are open, they are not affected. If a survivor is inside the exit gates when this effect takes place the Entity blocks the exit and keeps the door open until they leave the zone. “Look, you don’t understand. There is a maniac trying to kill us.” - Rennie Wickham Normal Weapon (Rusted Machete) The Slasher uses a heavy machete designed for cutting through dense foliage. It's bloody and rusted. Memento Mori The Slasher picks up the survivor and stabs them repeatedly in the stomach with his machete. He then breaks the victim's back by slamming them down over his knee as the "ki-ki-ki-ma-ma-ma" sound plays. Story Ever since he was a young boy, Jason Voorhees was special. He was born with a condition that would change his life forever and the way people viewed him. He came from a troubled background, and everyone looked at him with awe and disgust, but his mother Pamela loved him like no one else did, and that was all he needed. She brought him to work at Camp Crystal Lake to make friends while she cooked for the children there. Her good intentions eventually would prove insufficient when one day, the children who Jason tried to befriend threw him into the lake, and he drowned. His mother was wrought with grief, and searched for him for years, but she never could find him. She decided to take her vengeance out on the camp counselors that let Jason die. She died in her efforts, but Jason survived his experience, only to find his mother decapitated. He then vowed to take his mother's place and finish the job. All of the counselors must die, as she commanded him, even in death. He built a shrine for her in an improvised home out in the woods of the campgrounds, and terrorized the region for years. There were incidents in which Jason has died, but he always comes back. Jason cannot die, he will never die. But recently a new presence has slipped into the frame of Jason's undeath, a warm familiar feeling Jason had not felt since his mother's passing. Could it be? Jason followed this creature to the realm of the Entity, which has a new line of work for the undead killer. New place, same old job, Jason would do exactly what he did at Camp Crystal Lake. And that would suffice. Survivor (Tommy Jarvis) *It's Me You Want **Let out a scream to notify the killer and lure them to you. Boldness points are increased by 10%. Cooldown of 2/3/5. "You have me where you want me. There's no reason..." - Tommy Jarvis *Come and Get Me **When being chased by the killer for a short amount of time, you and the killer's aura are revealed to 1/2/3 survivors when the killer is within 30 meters of you. "We dug up his body. I was going to cremate him." - Tommy Jarvis *Will You Listen **When unhooking a survivor, their scratch marks and blood trail are reduced slightly/moderately/considerably for 3/5/7 seconds. The opposite effect applies to you. "Listen, Jason is alive! He killed my friend..." - Tommy Jarvis Map (Camp Crystal Lake) The map is based on the part of the camp where all the cabins are. Survivors can find the generators inside the cabins. Jason has his own cabin that spawns in the top right of the map. You can reach the Dock and actual lake at the bottom of the map. Survivors can submerge into the water up until their shoulders while crouching. In each cabin, a small stairway can be found. This descends into an underground tunnel system which connects all the cabins. Add-ons * Common ** "Driftwood" A rotten, gnarled piece of driftwood taken from a rowboat. Slightly decrease charge time. ** "Skull Fragment" A fragment of a human skull, which came off when it was brutally smashed against a hard object. Slightly decrease movement speed penalty after a pallet sun. ** "Scrap of Cloth" A blood covered piece of cloth ripped from an article of clothing. Slightly decrease cool down time after using Unstoppable Force. ** "Broken Arrow" An arrow taken from one of the wooden targets around Camp Crystal Lake. Slightly increase movement speed when channeling Unstoppable Force. * Uncommon ** "Broken Flashlight" A flashlight that looks to have been crushed. Slightly increase the duration of Unstoppable Force and slightly decrease the cool down timer for Unstoppable Force. ** "Broken Oar" A rotten, broken oar taken from the rowboats of Camp Crystal Lake. Slightly decrease charge time and slightly increase movement speed while channeling. ** "Handful of Teeth" Broken shards of bone fragments brutally removed from a humans mouth. Slightly decrease movement speed penalty after a pallet stun and slightly decrease cool down time after using Unstoppable Force. ** "Bloody Tent Fabric" A bloody piece of a camper's tent, slashed to a jagged ribbon of cloth. Slightly decrease cool down time after using Unstoppable Force and slightly increase movement speed while channeling. ** "Mother's Tape" A tape recorded by Pamela Voorhees, the tape describes various events that occurred which led to Jason's birth. Hearing the tape cause Jason's connection with the Entity and his mother to grow stronger. Hit survivors while under the influence of Unstoppable Force gain the Mangled Status for 30 seconds. * Rare ** "Broken Axe" An old weapon that Jason used to kill. Seeing the weapon causes Jason's mother to remind him of the wrongs that have yet to be fixed. Moderately decrease pallet stun penalty while using Unstoppable Force and slightly incease moment speed while channeling. ** "Shattered Skull" An almost completely intact human skull, the skull has a large chunk removed from the top of the head. Moderately decrease cool down of Unstoppable Force and give survivors hit while under the influence of Unstoppable Force the Exhausted Status for 30 seconds. ** "Whetstone" A small, round stone, for the purpose of sharpening a blade. Using this on the machete gives the blade an extra sharp edge. Upon hitting a survivor, they gain the mangled and hemorrhage status for 45 seconds. ** "Warped Bow" An old bow clearly taken from the camp's storage. Moderately increase movement speed while channeling and moderately decrease charge time. ** "Mystery Meat" A large chunk of meat mangled beyond any form of recognition. Survivors hit by The Slasher while he is under the influence of Unstoppable Force have their auras revealed to him for 5 seconds after the chase has ended. * Very Rare ** "Preservative Oil" Oil that Jason uses to preserve his mother's head. Jason's care of her head makes his connection to his mother and the Entity stronger. Massively reduce charge speed and gives an additional 3% movement speed while under the influence of Unstoppable Force. ** "Human Skull" A strangely intact human skull, polished to a fine shine. Successful attacks give survivors the mangled, hemorrhage, and exhausted status for 60 seconds. ** "Birthday Candle" A candle intended for Jason's birthday, which never met his cake. The candle fills Jason's mother with an extreme rage and she pushes Jason to an unquenchable bloodlust. Attacks under the influence of Unstoppable Force have a 50% chance to instantly down a survivor. Moderately increases charging time. You see, Jason was my son, and today is his birthday." - Pamela Voorhees ** "Mother's Diary" Pamela Voorhees's diary which is full of hateful and vengeful entries all directed at Camp Crystal Lake and it's counselors. Reading the diary fills Jason with an extreme hatred for the survivors. Under the influence of Unstoppable Force Jason gains an Moderately faster speed boost towards all actions and Moderately decreases the penalty for a pallet stun while under the influence of Unstoppable Force. Moderately increases cool down of Unstoppable Force. "Did you know a young boy drowned the year before those two others were killed? The counselors weren’t paying any attention. ... His name was Jason.” - Pamela Voorhees * Ultra Rare ** "Iridescent Machete Blade" An unnervingly sharp blade forged by the fog. It's razor sharp edge shines in a cold, hungry, unnatural way. Survivors hit by Jason will receive a random status effect that lasts for a minute and 30 seconds. ** "Mother's Shrunken Head" The preserved head of Pamela Voorhees, cared for by Jason. This item makes the connection between Jason and his mother so powerful they temporarily lose most of the connection with the Entity. Unstoppable Force becomes permanent and lasts forever. Greatly increase charging time ( so it's now the equivalent of getting EW3 Myers with the Fragrant Tuft of Hair) and Greatly decrease movement speed while channeling. KILL THEM ALL JASON! THEY DERSERVE TO DIE!" - Pamela Voorhees Category:Killer